Incom M-12 Shuttle
=Incom M-12 Shuttle= Source: ShadowDragon8685's Yavin Runner Colossal Rapid Shuttle (Treat as a Gargantuan starfighter for targeting purposes) Init -3; Perception +7 Defense Ref 14 (Flat-footed 12) Fort 18; +12 Armor HP 120 DR 15 SR 45 Threshold 28 Speed fly 16 squares (Max. velocity 1,100 Km/h), fly 4 squares (Starship scale) Fighting space 12x12 or 1 square (starship scale); Cover Total. Base Atk +3; Grp +38 Abilities: Str 46, Dex 14, Int 14 Skills Initiative +7, Mechanics +7, Perception +7, Pilot +7, Computer Use +7 Crew 1 (plus Astromech droid) (Normal); Passengers 8 Cargo 20 tons; Consumables 1 month; Carried Craft none Hyperdrive x1, 10-jump memory (Navicomputer and Astromech Droid) Availability Licensed; Cost 148,750 (60,000 used) The Incom M-12 Shuttle (Also manufactured and sold as the CEC YC-01 Courier with insignificant minor trim and cosmetic changes) is the result of collaboration between the Incom corporation and Corellian Engineering Corporation to fulfill a government contract. The design contract stipulated the need for a fast shuttle with absolutely no design heritage in common with the old Imperial Lambda class and related vessels. The vehicle submitted had to be quite fast, well-shielded for it's size, and capable of being rapidly reconfigured for a variety of tasks from shuttling government workers to and from planetary surfaces to transporting VIPs. The stock model had to be unarmed, but capable of being armed in variant configurations, in all cases it had to be maneouverable and swift, and it had to be controllable with a crew of just one. Incom brought their favorable reputation with the New Republc, their maneouvering and sublight drives to the table; Corellian Engineering Corporation brought their adaptability and skill at maximizing the utility that anyone can get out of any given space frame to the table. The result was entering trials before their competitor's products were off the design table, and smashed through the competition to claim the contract; the resulting vehicle wound up being such a hit that both corporations are manufacturing the shuttle as fast as they can. The Incom M-12 comes with 8 unused emplacement points. The M-12 as it stands here is the model delivered to fulfill government contracts. Special Rules The M-12 was designed from the outset to be capable of being armed, so weapon systems are never nonstandard modifications to it. Owing to the design's intended modularity, anyone with a large machine shop or small hangar facility can easily swap any emplacement points between cargo, passenger accomodations, luxury outfitting, garages, and weapon systems, provided they purchase the appropriate modules ahead of time and have them on-hand. These modifications take mere hours instead of days. The formula for determining how long it takes is time (in hours) = ((Emplacement points being modified)x(ship's cost modifier)) / number of workers. Thus, it takes a crew of five merely one hour to swap out one emplacement point. The modularity of this design was such a success that both Incom and CEC are eyeing it for possible use in future vehicles. Minor Variations The Incom M-12 has a small subset of factory-produced variations to meet clients with less rigorous requirements and lesser budgets, or even to fulfill special contracts with greater requirements and increased budgets. *M-12A The M-12'Aurek' is a high-capacity medium-length flight shuttle - the shuttle's remaining emplacement points are used to seat 35 additional passengers for a comfortable journey, thanks to a Basic Luxury upgrade. This version costs an additional 57,000 Credits, and is used for transporting people of moderate importance; officers and pilots, bureaucrats and middle mangement. **M-12A1 (Standard Yavin Runner) The M-12A1 is simply the M-12A with seating for an additional 5 passengers instead of a luxury upgrade. It's not very comfortable, but at least the journey won't take long. This version costs 8,000 credits over the stock, and is used for transporting people of low importance, or people who do not require/expect a comfortable ride. The M-12A1 is the model used by the Jedi Academy to transport new recruits to the Academy (though seldom is it full to the gills,) and has seen service as a barebones medical evacuation or a Search & Rescue transport. It can also be used when transporting nontrivial but not huge numbers of soldiers under non-combat conditions. Converting this model to cargo is very simply a matter of unlatching seats from the floor and installing cargo straps instead; one emplacement point of seats (5 seats) can be converted to five tons of internal cargo space in a half an hour by one worker, and multiple workmen can perform this operation simultainously. (Conversion back is just as simple and swift.) *M-12Z The M-12 'Zerek' is the no-frills model. The two top thrusters are omitted (reducing speed from 16/4 to 12/3,) the manouvering power is lost (the M-12Z is targeted as a Colossal vehicle,) the Hyperdrive is removed and supplied as an optional Hyperdrive Sled x3 unit which bolts on where the top thrusters would have been, the Navicomputer is omitted entirely (a 3-jump Limited version may be installed in the Hyperdrive Sled), and the shields are downgraded to an SR-25 rate unit. For this, the M-12Z costs a mere 57,500 Cr, and comes with 14 unused Emplacement Points. **M-12Z1 It is not uncommon for the M-12Z's many unused Emplacement Points to be filled up with passenger seating accomodations, often used for transporting workers to and from job sites. This modification uses all 14 remaining emplacement points with passenger seating, providing space for 70 additional passengers in quite uncomfortable conditions, at an additional cost of 14,000 Cr. **M-12Z2 Once the M-12 found it's way from the world of fulfilling vauge government contracts and into rough and ready job sites around the Galaxy, it's versatility found it soon pressed into service in a light cargo capacity when more suitable vessels were unavailable, and it rises to the task admirably, if inelegantly. The installation of six detacable and jettisonable cargo pods, three to a side, reduce the vessel's Dexterity to 2 (making it a completely sitting duck in any circumstances,) give it a cargo capacity of 150 extra tons externally, while the remaining 8 emplacement points worth of internal structure can be used as a simple internal structure for an additional 40 tons of internal structure, giving the M-12Z2 a total cargo capacity of 210 tons, 150 of which can be set down, detached, and leave the M-12Z to fly off again. These modifications (Primarily the detachable cargo pods) cost 60,000 additional credits, for a total of 117,500 Cr. (Non-detachable cargo pods are available for 30,000 Cr.) =''Yavin Runner VII''= Source: ShadowDragon8685 Colossal Rapid Shuttle (Treat as a Gargantuan starfighter for targeting purposes) Init -3; Perception +7 Defense Ref 14 (Flat-footed 12) Fort 18; +12 Armor HP 120 DR 15 SR 45 Threshold 28 Speed fly 16 squares (Max. velocity 1,100 Km/h), fly 4 squares (Starship scale) Fighting space 12x12 or 1 square (starship scale); Cover Total. Base Atk +3; Grp +38 Abilities: Str 46, Dex 14, Int 14 Skills Initiative +7, Mechanics +7, Perception +7, Pilot +7, Computer Use +7 Crew 1 (plus Astromech droid) (Normal); Passengers 4 Cargo 10 tons; Consumables 1 month; Carried Craft 2 Large or Huge ground vehicles. Hyperdrive x1, 10-jump memory (Astromech Droid) Availability Licensed; Cost 148,750 (60,000 used) *Navicomputer ripped out: 1 EMP *Passenger seating capacity halved: 2 EMP *Cargo capacity halved: 2 EMP **Passenger Quarters installed: 10 EMP, 2,500 Cr **Garage (2.5 Garage Units installed): 3 EMP, 500 Cr Yavin Runner VII is an extensively modified M-12A shuttle. The default seating provisions for passengers have been pared back extensively, and half the cargo allocation has been removed, as well as the Navicomputer being removed (and a Limited Navicomputer with 2 jumps potential fitted). For this, Yavin Runner VII recieves cramped sleeping for five, and a garage with two and a half garage units available. Category:Knights of the New Republic